


Special fandom events

by Feynman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altre cose, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynman/pseuds/Feynman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miei ritorni nel fandom, semplicemente.<br/>Piccole storie cretine che vorrebbero farvi sorridere ma che, alla fine, fanno ridere solo me. </p><p>#1. Reazione irreversibile<br/>#2. Il dilemma della sciarpa<br/>#3. I pantaloncini<br/>#4. Nuova linfa<br/>#5. "Sono Lestrade. Gregory Lestrade"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reazione Irreversibile

**Author's Note:**

> Salve.  
> Mi vergogno tantissimo; primo perché sono in ritardo (queste storie sono state scritte a Natale, per il Drabble Weekend di "We are out for promt") e secondo, perché fanno relativamente piangere.  
> Non ricordo più chi mi ha lasciato questi prompt bellissimi che, per colpa mia, adesso sono schifosissime storie ma, dalla prossima volta, segnalo tutto.  
> Spero possano piacervi ^^.

Aveva deciso, fin dall’inizio del semestre, che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo esame che avrebbe dato. Chimica, al liceo, l’aveva odiata fin dal primo momento – la colpa era di quel cretino del professor Anderson, che non era mai stato in grado di portare a termine un bilanciamento come Lavoisier comandava – e così stava per concludere un anno senza aver dato quel maledetto esame che, per ironia della sorte, era uno dei più semplici che avrebbe dovuto preparare.  
John Watson, nella sua carriera da studente – e nella sua esistenza –, ne aveva viste di peggiori e un banale esame di Chimica, non lo avrebbe di certo fermato. Il professor Lestrade – più volte, a dirla tutta – gli aveva consigliato di studiare insieme a Sarah ma la ragazza, quando John era nei paraggi, avrebbe preferito impratichirsi sull’anatomia umana piuttosto che sui legami covalenti. 

A John Watson serviva un vero asso, un portento, un genio delle reazioni e un mago dei solventi; a John Watson serviva Sherlock Holmes.  
Il folle genio – nonché assenteista cronico – gli era stato presentato da Mike – altra vittima dell’esame di Chimica – che, di certo, non possedeva né la buona volontà del giovane Watson, né l’innata disciplina dal retrogusto militaresco e se le ripetizioni di Holmes avevano funzionato con lui, allora John avrebbe fatto faville.  
«Di questo passo, non passerò mai l’esame di chimica»  
«Oggi abbiamo visto gli effetti di una composizione di dopamina e ossitocina»  
In effetti, “faville” le aveva fatte eccome, il giovane John Watson. Erano bastati pochi incontri a Sherlock, – a John un paio in più – per avvicinarsi all’affascinante disciplina che era l’anatomia – all’anatomia di John, per essere precisi.  
«Oggi ho capito che dovrò iniziare a dirti di no, se voglio rimaner sano» mugugnò John, spostandosi verso il centro del letto per accarezzare i capelli dell’altro; i riccioli di Sherlock erano come una calamita – una di quelle potenti.  
«Noioso – decretò l’altro, spostando la testa sul petto del biondo – e comunque, passerai l’esame»  
«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»  
«Lestrade non chiude il suo ufficio» disse Sherlock, decretando chiuso l’argomento e decidendo, subito dopo, che le labbra di John erano decisamente più interessanti.


	2. Il dilemma della sciarpa

«Signore, le serve una mano?»  
Si stava mettendo le mani nei capelli, il dottor Watson. Il Natale era alle porte e anche se Sherlock, il suo compagno, gli aveva fatto notare più volte che “i regali sono solo una stupida convenzione sociale per la gente che deve nascondere qualcosa. Tu cosa hai da nascondere, John?” e lui, ammutolendo, aveva evitato di rispondergli. Lui non aveva niente da nascondere, a Sherlock – sempre se fosse possibile avere dei segreti, con quell’uomo – e voleva fargli un regalo perché era Natale e perché aveva, finalmente, preso confidenza con le casse automatiche dei negozi.   
«In verità – disse stringendo i capelli sulla nuca – non so quale scegliere. Sono… troppe»  
«Di che colore sono gli occhi di sua moglie?»  
Il dottor Watson storse, per un attimo, la bocca – aveva immaginato Sherlock con un vestito a fiori e con un paio di scarpe col tacco mentre gli diceva che, in qualità di sua moglie, non si sarebbe accontentato di una sciarpa, ma di un brillante – e deglutendo rispose che era una domanda un po’ complicata.   
«Mia… mia moglie, ha degli occhi molto… strani. Sono di, ehm, molti colori differenti»  
«Ah, capisco – sospirò la commessa, come se la sapesse lunga sugli occhi dai “molti colori differenti” – allora, mi dica, ha la pelle chiara?»  
«Traslucida»  
«Quindi niente sciarpe chiare»  
E fino a lì c’era arrivato pure lui che, di colori, non ci capiva un cavolo. Per John, le sfumature di colore si chiamavano tutte allo stesso modo: che fosse verde salvia o verde pisello, sempre e solo verde era.   
«Una a fiori? Piacciono i fiori, a sua moglie?»  
Alla “moglie” delle sue fantasie, di certo.   
«Non… non proprio»  
La commessa del negozio – che da gentile, si stava trasformando in nevrastenica – gli disse, gentilmente nervosa, che l’avevano chiamata alle casse e che, se il signore avesse voluto, poteva chiamare una delle sue colleghe.   
John riportò lo sguardo sulle sciarpe arrotolate, ordinatamente, nello scaffale. Era possibile che ne esistessero così tante, di tutti quei colori, stoffe, tipi… voleva solo una maledettissima sciarpa, per la Regina! Una vocina – una di quelle che ti rompono le palle nei momenti meno opportuni – gli diceva di prenderle tutte così non avrebbe sbagliato. Tutte, però, sarebbero state troppe…  
Le scelgo a caso.   
Dopo più di venti minuti – perché anche scegliere a caso, a quanto sembrava, era ancora più complicato –, si presentò in cassa con ben cinque sciarpe. Aveva preso, alla fine, anche quella con il fondo violetto e con dei – imbarazzantissimi – gerani; la sua vocina gli aveva detto che, a Sherlock, sarebbe piaciuta.


	3. Chapter 3

Il rugby è lo sport praticato dall’80% degli studenti della sua università.   
Il rugby non lo aveva mai interessato: un gruppo di giovani di sesso maschile, una palla di forma ellittica, un campo d’erba – il più delle volte pieno di pozzanghere di fango – e decisamente troppo sudore, per i suoi gusti; le regole del gioco, poi, non erano per nulla stimolanti e la tifoseria non attirava la sua – preziosa – attenzione.   
Tutto questo, prima di conoscere John Watson, prima di scoprire che, il suddetto, faceva parte di quell’80% e prima di vederlo in pantaloncini – la visione di John Watson, in pantaloncini rossi, poteva spingere all’omicidio chiunque, anche Sherlock Holmes.   
Quei – maledetti – pantaloncini in fibra sintetica, aderivano perfettamente alle cosce muscolose e scattanti dell’aspirante dottore. Il colore, poi, spiccava prepotentemente sulla pelle leggermente ambrata – e per niente inglese – di John. Il tessuto aderente, insomma, lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione – Sherlock Holmes, di immaginazione, ne aveva veramente tanta.   
John si era accorto da poco che, Sherlock, era solito seguirlo agli allenamenti e se prima lo aveva trovato gratificante – e stimolante –, adesso lo trovava solo snervante.   
«Non puoi entrare con me negli spogliatoi, Sherlock!»  
«Sciocchezze. Necessito della tua divisa per testare il grado di assorbimento del tessuto»  
«Ti giuro che se…»  
«Per favore, John»  
John Watson, quando gli diede il borsone, dopo aver preso i vestiti per cambiarsi, avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto – con la coda dell’occhio – Sherlock aprire la borsa e abbracciare i suoi pantaloncini. Cosa non si fa, per la scienza?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una John/Mary.   
> Lo so che, forse, vi sembrerà strano ma mi piacciono, quei due, insieme - anche se la mia OTP è la Johnlock.

Il dolore che ti portavi dietro, non l’avresti mai dimenticato – anche se, alla fine, è tornato e l’hai perdonato.   
La delusione che ti ha morso il petto, non faresti mai finta di non averla sentita – anche se, alla fine, la ami come fosse l’acqua nel deserto.   
La speranza che qualcosa cambi, ti si aggrappa alle spalle come speri che farà la bambina che lei – la tua acqua nel tuo deserto –, si porta dentro.   
Quel giorno pioveva, te lo ricordi come se non fosse passata neanche un’ora – come se stesse ancora piovendo –, e lei era bella e profumava di speranza e di biscotti. Sapeva di rivincita e di rinascita. Sentivi, quando c’era lei, di poter combattere, di nuovo, contro il mondo intero; un nuovo duo, un altro “John&”, una nuova avventura.   
Lei ti ha mentito. Lei ti ha nascosto chi era. Lei ti ha tradito – almeno una volta, John, l’hanno fatto tutti – eppure non l’hai odiata prima, non la odi ora e non potrai odiarla. Tua figlia, nella pancia della donna che ami, ti saluta e ti dice di aspettarla perché una nuova avventura sta per cominciare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiiii, la mia prima Mystrade! Anche se è una cosa scemissima - non il prompt, il prompt era veramente bello - ma Greg, alla fine, è qualcosa di bellissimo! Anche perché, quando l'ho scritta, me lo sono immaginata come Rupert Graves in "Romm with view" dove è tipo bellissimo (e nudo).

Aveva odiato ogni singolo secondo, della lezione di storia; era stata, come al solito, incredibilmente inutile – sapeva già tutto sulla Guerra delle Due Rose e la signorina Pratt non avrebbe potuto aggiungere nient’altro – ma era stato impeccabile, come suo solito e come ci si aspettava che fosse, da un Holmes – non certo come suo fratello che continuava a creargli problemi.   
Per Mycroft Holmes, questo, sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno di liceo. I suoi voti gli permettevano di aspirare a Cambridge – il primo, nel suo liceo, ad arrivare a tanto – e di certo non avrebbe deluso Mummy Holmes – ne avrebbe sofferto incredibilmente.   
Fece per aprire il suo armadietto – pronto per riporre il libro di storia e prendere quello di filosofia – ma si bloccò accorgendosi della posizione inusuale del lucchetto, che qualcuno aveva tentato di aprirlo – come pensavano di farla a Mycroft Holmes?   
Seppellendo la rabbia infondo alla gola, aprì lo sportello di metallo e ne cade, svolazzando con delicatezza, un foglio a quadretti spiegazzato e leggermente rovinato – evidentemente l’aspirante ficcanaso, non riuscendo ad aprire l’armadietto, aveva pensato bene di infilare quel foglietto dallo spazio laterale tra un armadietto e l’altro.   
La scrittura era, evidentemente, maschile ma non si poteva certo dire la stessa cosa delle imbarazzantissime parole che c’erano scritte sopra. A quanto poteva leggere, il mittente apprezzava – calorosamente – il suo didietro e l’odore delle sue camicie – imbarazzante, appunto – e gli chiedeva se potevano vedersi, per la pausa pranzo, vicino alla statua di Shakespeare.   
“Sono Lestrade. Gregory Lestrade”  
Greg, nascosto dietro una colonna, avrebbe giurato, tempo dopo, che Mycroft arrossì.


End file.
